Musings of a Doctor and His Companion
by TardisBlue114
Summary: Donna just sort of stumbled onto the Doctor. Drabbles of little moments. A Donna/Ten pairing. More inside.


_**So.. I obviously like Doctor Who. I hope you like this. It was something I literally was so bored it came forth. STILL better than Twilight. At least MINE wasn't a DREAM. ;P Sorry- had to. I hope you enjoy this- more chapters to come soon. **_

One

"ROSE!" He sat up, sweat covering his brow. He frowned, that was odd, he didn't sweat often. Then he realized he was soaking wet. "What the hell-" He glowered up at the redhead above him. Donna was holding her sides laughing heartily. The Doctor sighed. "You want to tell me what's so bloody funny?" She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You keep having nightmares and won't wake up smarty ass. It was the only way I could figure out to get you awake. Besides. Something's smoking on the control panely thingy." The Doctor was at the TARDIS' controls in seconds. He groaned, pulling the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. That didn't even work. He could feel by pressing his hand to the wall of the TARDIS that something was definitely wrong. They were hurtling through time and space. Falling.

"The hell is going on?" The fiery redhead demanded. The Doctor shut his eyes. "We're falling through time and space." Donna was speechless. The Doctor scoffed. That was a first. Donna, speechless. "Here." He pressed the Screwdriver into her hands. "Put it here," He pointed, "On my command."

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS. "What's out there?" Came Donna's now hesitant voice.

"Lot's of... wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey.. stuff." The Doctor replied. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Came the indignant reply. "Alright... NOW!" Donna pressed the Sonic Screwdriver to the panel and the TARDIS began spinning wildly. The Doctor closed the door, and grabbed onto a pole just as the TARDIS crash landed. Donna was thrown backwards, and the Doctor bit back a snort. Served her right. "Should've held on!" He yelled out, waving smoke from his face.

"Oh shut it!" The Doctor rolled his eyes, Donna could be _so pushy. _To be honest, she reminded him of himself, just slightly more annoying. Maybe a lot more. He struggled up, poking his head out the door to come face to face with a very _familiar_ face. "Oh my god..." The Doctor gasped. Staring back at him was Rose Tyler.

Rose blinked, unable to comprhend what she was seeing. "What the hell-" She screeched. "I... I thought..." Her words were lost as she flung her arms around his neck. Donna watched nervously from the TARDIS. Rose noticed her and stepped back. "W-Who is she?" she asked quietly. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose Tyler, meet Donna Noble."

Rose was flabbergasted. The Doctor hurried to explain. "After I talked to you, Donna just... appeared in the TARDIS."

"In my wedding dress!" Donna shouted. The Doctor waved her away. "Anyway. I have no clue how she got there, she just, appeared." He shrugged, in his way, and Rose smiled brightly. "Well... it's good to see you."

"As it is you. How's Jackie? Pete? Mickey?" Rose beamed. "Oh they're all wonderful. Mickey and I tied the knot. Finally. We've got two great kids... Alyssa and James." The Doctor smiled widely. "How fantastic! Donna, quit being a turtle and get out here!" Donna exited carefully. She stood by the Doctor's side. "This- This is London..."

"It's a parallel universe London. Everything we do creates a parallel reaction." The Doctor explained quickly.

"Wait.. so.. Is there a parallel..." Donna began. The Doctor guessed what she was thinking. "NO. Well, I mean there might be. But it mess everything up. Don't you dare." Donne scoffed. "And what's stopping me? You?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond when Rose cleared her throat. "How about I take both of you home and Donne can meet my family and you and catch up Doctor?"

Donna nodded. "I'm alright with that."

The Doctor sighed. "As long as your mother doesn't skin me alive." Rose laughed. "Oh she will." The Doctor leaned in to Donna. "Her mother full on kissed me once when I brought Rose home. It was... gross.."

Donna sniggered. "That sounds particularly hysterical." The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose linked her arm in his, chattering away as they walked. Her voice faded as the Doctor's thoughts clouded his mind.

How had they gotten here? He'd closed the portal. He'd watched it close. The Doctor had been sure that when he saw Rose on that beach it was going to be the last time, but here she was, jumping around happily. He was baffled. And then Donna. _Oh Donna._ The Doctor had been so baffled by her presence. Never before had the TARDIS just, transported a human inside of her. He knew that most humans just ignored the TARDIS anyway. So what made Donna so special? He watched the two women, already becoming fast friends. He groaned inwardly at the thought, of course, humans were humans, the silly things. His eyes locked on the back of Rose's head. She had been his.. lifeline... for so long. She'd been the one thing that had kept the Doctor tethered to Earth, making him feel, human. He shuddered slightly at the thought. The Doctor couldn't stand being human. It was much to normal for him. As they approached the Tyler Mansion, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. As Jackie ran towards her daughter, she glimpsed the Doctor, and ran to him instead, kissing him. Again. The Doctor grinned.

"You.. I can't believe you! Leaving her like that! I.. you..." Jackie ranted. The Doctor laughed. He threw his head back and _laughed_, harder than he had in years. "Oh Jackie I missed you.." Jackie blushed lightly as Pete Tyler's arm wrapped around his wife. "Doctor." A smile spread across both men's faces. "Pete!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Doing well chap? Wonderful!" Pete grinned.

"Good to see you."

"Granddad!" A young boy's voice broke through the growing silence. "Who's that?" Pete grinned. "This, James... this is a very special man. We call him the Doctor." The Doctor kneeled down. "Hello there little man." James grinned. "You're him! The Doctor! Wait till I tell Dad!" He ran off, the Doctor laughing softly. He noticed Donna standing in the corner. "Donna!" He motioned for her. She came over, the Doctor wrapping an arm around her wait subconsciously. "This, my friends, is Donna."

Donna smiled nervously, blushing at the Doctor's touch. "Doctor... She hissed in his ear."

"Go with it." He hissed back. "They can't be thinking I've replaced Rose. Just... play along. Donna." He spoke up grinning. "Is my... companion." Jackie winked and Pete nodded smiling. "Ah, I see." Donna smiled. "Yes, it was quite strange really. I just sort of.. appeared in the TARDIS.."

"No idea how." The Doctor added hurriedly. "Quite fascinating really. The TARDIS has never just... sucked up a human. I was.. surprised... and almost got my head taken off by a very angry woman." They both laughed. Donna was confused. How was this so easy for her? Surely she didn't./.. and Yet she was getting the strange feeling she did.

The kiss to her head didn't help. Just then Rose, and the supposed Mickey arrived, Mickey holding a young girl in one of his arms. "Hullo Doctor." He was smiling widely, beaming really. "And this must be Donna." he unwrapped one arm from Rose to shake the Doctor's hand and kiss Donna's. Donna had to admit he was a very good looking young man. The two young people in front of them were matched very well. The girl grinned. "Daddy- that's him! The Doctor!" Rose smiled. "You're sort of a hero to our children. They love hearing the stories of Mummy's and Daddy's adventures in the big blue box."

"NO Mummy, it's the TARDIS!" James said indignantly. The Doctor laughed heartily once more, and Donna couldn't help but smile. "Very good young man." The Doctor leaned down. "Would you like to see the TARDIS?" The two kids nodded, and were allowed to go with the Doctor to the TARDIS. Rose linked her arm in Donna's and walked with the older woman around the property. "He's quite something isn't he? I can't imagine... I'm worried though.." Donna was curious. "And why's that?"

"Well, he said that when he was closing the portal to this world, he'd never be able to open it again without ripping a hole in the universe. Yet here you both are. How?" Donna shrugged. "Honestly, no clue love. I just appeared in the TARDIS. He was right. I did pretty much bite his head off.. But he's not the most.. welcoming of people." Rose laughed quietly. "That is true. He can be rather brash. I thought I'd never see him again..." She whispered, looking out across the grass at her children and the TARDIS. "He really loves you.." She said suddenly. Donna froze. "W-What? Are you sure he's not just a really talented liar?"

Rose smiled softly. "No. He's a terrible lair. How he gets away with some of the things he does I'll never know." She shook her head. "I can see it in the way he looks at you..." A throat clearing behind them alerted the women to the Doctor's presence. Rose waved and walked away as the Doctor approached Donna. "She's right you know.." He whispered.

Donna had never had such a wonderful kiss.


End file.
